Studying with Boyfriend
by Midnight-Knightmare
Summary: Melissa is studying for he final mid terms at Ichigo house, with his family gone. Ichigo helps her out, but they do something more than studying in his room. in this stroy Ichigo is 18 and Melissa is 13 please read.IchigoXoc


**Ok this is my first Ichigo lemon that I wrote so I don't know if you guys mite not like, but please review and tell me what you guys think ^_^ now on with the story.**

On a warm day after school at Ichigo house. Ichigo was helping Melissa study for her Middle school final exams. Melissa was working in Ichigo room , on the floor. Ichigo it sitting next to her and watches her work on the math problems. Which made her really nervous. As she was worker no the problem not knowing that she did it wrong, Ichigo point it out. "Melissa you doing the problem wrong."

"I'm sorry can you help and see what I did wrong?" she said. while helping her she still didn't understand. Ichigo goes up behind her and shows her how the math problem is done. She freeze up to how close he is and blush .not paying attention to her studies, Melissa turns her head to look at Ichigo. He look so handsome. She remember the first time she meet him.

-Flash back-

_Melissa was running late to her dance class as she coming near and crossing that just turned green. As she was running she did not see a car speeding towards her way. Melissa braced for what was bout to come when someone grabbed her and ran to the other side of the street. Safe from being hit._

_She look up to see her savior. The boy had orange hair and brown eyes and was about 5,9 ft_

"_Are you ok?" he said. Melissa was still in shock at what just happen ; she was almost about to lose her life. If this boy didn't come to her rescue._

_She had to respond back tell the boy that she was ok._

"_yes I fine, thank you for saving my life back there." she said _

"_well that's good you should be careful next time; we don't want your pretty face messed up." he said with a smile appearing on his face._

"_yeah, your right bout that, oh, my name is Melissa and you are..?" blushing as his smile_

"_oh, the name Ichigo Kurosaki. It nice to meet you Melissa." he said as he smile came back. Which made Melissa smile back._

-End of flash back-

After that incident Melissa and Ichigo started seeing more of each other, they would hang out and everything. It mite seem wired since Ichigo was in high school and Melissa was in Middle school. Then soon later Ichigo asked her out. From their first day Melissa started to fall in love with him, and Ichigo was falling in love with Melissa too. They day the went on their date all they way where they went to a love hotel and lost their virginities together. Now her and Ichigo have been going out for a year now.

Still not paying attention to her studies Melissa was still staring at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked down to see her staring at him. Blush crept on to both of their faces.

Looking into each other eyes; Ichigo close the gap between each other and kissed Melissa.

She close her eyes at the feeling of Ichigo's lips on hers. Melissa felt Ichigo's tongue asking for entrance. She open her mouth to let him explore her.

Heating up the moment Melissa didn't want to lose track of her studying, and broke away from the kiss.

"Ichigo I'm sorry I really need to get back to studying." she said turning back to face her work, leaving Ichigo lost in his thoughts of lust.

A grin broke across his faces. He goes up behind her, and whispers in her ear.

"I know a prefect way for you to study?" he said. Melissa felt his breath go down her neck then she felt his hands snack his way up her arm to her breast and massage the. Melissa let out a soft moan at the feeling of his hand. She her reaction Ichigo smirked.

"Ichigo I cant do this not now." she said trying to finish the problems that were on the paper in front of her.

"don't lie to me Melissa you know you want it, by the way your heating up at my touch?" he said.

Ichigo stopped what he was do to her breast, pulling Melissa on her knees. "Ichigo what are you doing?" she said.

"Just focus and leave everything to me."

Ichigo pushed her skit up and slid his hand inside her underwear down to he opening. He smirked at how wet she was. "Melissa you know you are really wet down her, you must want it?"

"No I don't Ichigo-Ah." Melissa felt Ichigo insert a finger inside her.

"Now how do you finish that problem?" he said. "And if you mess up you will be punished." Ichigo pump his finger in and out at a slow pace.

Melissa did her best not to be distracted at the pleasure Ichigo was giving her.

When Ichigo saw her make a mistake in inset another finger inside and pumped his finger in a more faster pace. Melissa tried her hardest to focus.

But with Ichigo finger her at a pace, all she did was let out moans.

"come On Melissa you almost have it, or do want the punishment now." he said kissing the side of her neck. As increase the speed on his fingers.

"A-AH I-Ichigo." Melissa moaned as her arms gave out on her and laid on the table moaning in pleasure.

"Melissa you didn't finish the problem, we cant have that now can we?"

Ichigo removed his finger making Melissa moan out in frustration. Ichigo unzipped his pants and pulls them down. He grabs her hip and spreads her legs wider. Ichigo enters slowly at first so he wont hurt her. Once inside he speed up the pace.

"I-I-Ichigo g-go faster p-p-please?" she moaned out.

Ichigo pick up his speed making Melissa moan louder. Ichigo could almost feel Melissa reach her climax, by her wall squeezing round him, making him almost cum. Pick up his speed some more which made Melissa cling onto the table for dear life and moaning her lungs out "ICHIGO IM CUMMING IM CUMMING MAKE ME CUM.!" she yelled. "Ah I-I'm Cumming too!" Ichigo said too.

"ICHIGOOO!" Melissa yelled hitting her orgasm and same for him too. As he pulled out and came on her back.

Ichigo watched Melissa as she pants for air on the table. He grab Melissa and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. "Ichigo I want to going again" she said staring at Ichigo with lust in her eyes.

Ichigo and Melissa moved onto the bed, removing all of their clothes. Melissa led on her back (where she wipe off Ichigo cum off of her.) and watch Ichigo climbed on top of her and gave her a sweet loving kiss, but was a hard loving kiss. Ichigo left her lips and slid down to her lower reign, spreading her legs wide open.

"Melissa as anyone told you look beautiful down her?" he said as he planted his between her and work his tongue on her. Melissa blushed at his comment and moaned in pleasure "A-AH Ichigo o-o-only one p-person has s-said that to me, and it w-was you." she said betweens moans.

Ichigo pulled his head out from between her legs and smile while licking his lips.

"And it will always be me, no other man can have this but me." he said smiling at her.

Ichigo flip Melissa over where she was on top. "Ride me." Ichigo said.

She blushed at his words he gave. But she did it anyway. Melissa slowly lowered herself onto of Ichigo and started a normal pace. Ichigo held on to her hips to help keep her balance. While her hands were on his chest.

Not long Melissa was moaning in pleasure and was bouncing up and down in a faster and harder pace.

"ICHIGO, ICHIGO YOU FEEL SO GOOD INSIDE OF ME!" she yelled. Ichigo smirked at the way she was calling his name.

"ICHIGO I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" she said letting him know. She grabbed her hips tighter and went full speed making her reach her pick again. "AH ICHIGO!" she moaned throwing her head back at the powerful orgasm. Melissa went limp in his arm.

"you want to go again?" Ichigo ask know she would say yes to the question. Melissa nod her head. Ichigo flipped her over so he was on top while she was on her back . After let Melissa ride him he never reached his orgasm. So this time he was going to be in charge and make her cum again.

Ichigo thrust his self into Melissa make her moan. Ichigo started to tease her, thrusting in and out slowly. Melissa arched her back off the bed, she didn't like the way Ichigo was teasing her.

"Ichigo stop teasing me and fuck me." she said. "As you wish." he said grabbing onto her hips and thrusting her harder and faster.

Ichigo saw her grab the back of the bed head board, and arch her back.

"ICHIGO GO FASTER AH AH!" she said. Ichigo pick up his speed to the point where the headboard was banging against the wall.

This kept going for about few more minutes, until Melissa and Ichigo felt their orgasm coming.

"AH, Melissa I c-cumming." Ichigo said

"ME TO ICHIGO CUM INSIDE, I WANT YOU HOT CUM INSIDE ME NOW.!" she yelled in pleasure.

"Ok I'll cum in side you right now." he said to her.

Second later Ichigo and Melissa came together strong and hard, Throwing each other heads back screaming each others name in pleasure.

Melissa laid there in Ichigo bed as panting for air. She felt his sperm spill inside her. She stared at Ichigo with love in her eyes, as so did he. He lean down and gave her another passionate French kiss. Ichigo pulled his self out of Melissa pulled the cover to cover them self and laid next to Melissa.

Melissa moved over, laying her head on Ichigo chest hearing his heart beating. Their finger entwined with one another.

"Ichigo will are parents ever find out about us?" she said.

"No, but one day we will have to tell them about us." he said look down at her. "even though I 5 year older than you."

Melissa got up and looked at Ichigo with worry. "would you ever leave me for another girl because of my age?" she said not letting the tears fall down on her face.

Ichigo saw this. "I would never leave you, I love you and I will always will. Plus I love the way you make me feel when I make love to you." he said smile. Melissa blushed at the words he said to her. She also smiled.

Then Melissa realize something. "Ichigo is your family?" she asked.

"No they left before you came over too study, so you don't need to panic if they heard us." he said to her "Now sleep, your tired."

Melissa laid back down on Ichigo chest and let sleep take over. When she went to sleep Ichigo watched her sleep while he played with her dark brown locks. He really didn't matter about their age difference as long he loved her, he will stay with her forever. He lead down kissing her forehead whispering "I love you." soon slumber to over Ichigo too. The two lover laid there in the bed sleeping.

**Well I hope you guys really love this story, cause I know I did. Please add to you favorite and review tell me want you think.**


End file.
